Flora/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Flora helia8.jpg Season 5 Winx.jpg Season 6 Flora S6 Trailer.png Flora S6 Trailer 2.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Stella S6 Trailer 8.png Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Flora S6 Trailer 4.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png Season 7 The Winx Are Back 8.png The Winx Are Back 12.png Flora & Amarok 3.png Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 3.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 9.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 13.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 14.png |-|Season 1= Opening & Ending The-winx-club 156866 top.jpg Screenshots Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Griselda3.png Flora Civilian1.JPG Flora and the talking plant.png FloraSPlantEp102.png Winx Club Ep 102 - Varanda's plaque.png FloraTecnaMusa - WCEp101.png MusaFloraEp102.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h50m37s17.jpg MagixCar2.png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(2).png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(3).png FloraTecnaMusaStellaKnut - WCEp101.png Golden pollen 101.png Fire wall 101 2.png FloraTecnaEp102.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h16m41s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h19m24s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h22m06s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h26m31s48.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h27m24s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h28m11s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m13s75.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m54s209.jpg WCEp103Mistake(2).png Winx Club - Episode 103 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg IMG 3472.PNG IMG 3474.PNG IMG 3476.PNG FormalWinx.jpg Palladium explaining their exercise.png The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png Floraexplorer1.png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg The Winx distract the troll.png TiBrFl - WCEp104.png The Winx on kitchen duty.png Stella presenting her invitation to a date.png Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png Knut - Giving Directions.jpg WCEp105Mistake(1).png WCEp105Mistake(2).png WCEp105Mistake(4).png Tecna's Power 106.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Cleaning to the rythme.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png FloraRivenMusaTecna - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png RivenFloraMusa - WCEp107(1).png RivenFloraMusa - WCEp107(2).png Faragonda, Flora, Musa - Episode 107.jpg Powers are returned.png Griselda, Faragonda, The Winx - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg Flora and Tecna prepare to leave.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h05m38s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h06m18s86.jpg Episode 109 1.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m01s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m36s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h12m21s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h13m18s126.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake 2.jpg Episode 109 2.png Episode 109 5.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png 1x10-MusaThumbsUp.jpg PalladiumFlora - WCEp110.png IMG 2935.JPG Winx Club - Episode 111.png MV.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h47m44s33.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (8).jpg 111 2.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg 1x11-FloraAttack.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (15).jpg Flora receives the Cheerful Gladiolus.png IMG 2941.JPG Winx Club - Episode 114 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h17m38s189.jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Faragonda.png Golden pollen 114.png Golden pollen 114 2.png Golden Pollen - Ep114 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (12).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 5.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 Mistake 2.jpg Flora Sparks.png 1x21-FloPollen.jpg Flower of the Wind.png Winx Club - Episode 121 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake.jpg Season-1-Episode-24-The-Great-Witch-Invasion-the-winx-club-21779990-320-240-1-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 2.jpg Floraangry.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 7.jpg Flower twister.png Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg |-|Season 2= Winx Club - Episode 201 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg Flora&Chatta - Ep207 (1).png Flora&Chatta - Ep207 (2).jpg 2 Piffs?.png Bloom's sleeves and Tune mist..png Screenshot (89).png Wall of Lily Whirlpool.png WCEp207 Mistake 2.png WCEp207 Mistake 3.png Ftfmh.jpg Winx Club Ep208 (2).jpg Arms of the earth.png Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg 2x10-ClassSide.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx, Amaryl, Karina, Ahisa - WCEp210.png Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg Floral whirlpool 210.png Digital Strike.PNG Floral Whirlpool.PNG 210-flora-mistake3.png Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Flora's Daydream (1) Original.jpg Flora's Daydream (2) Original.jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (1.5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg WCEp212 Mistake 3.png WCEp212 Mistake 12.png WCEp212(7).png WCEp212 Mistake 13.png WCEp212 Mistake 14.png 312-flora-mistake.png WCEp212 Mistake 15.png Bearingbranches.png ThCAH6WFEX.jpg F&H (1).jpg WCEp213 (5).jpg|Flora's love letter is returned to her. 556.jpg WCEp213 Mistake (2).jpg WCEp213 (7).jpg IMG 2147.JPG WCEp214 Mistake (3).jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg Diaspro - Episode 214 (4).jpg Flora, Lockette, Chatta, Diaspro - Ep214 (1).jpg WCEp214Mistake(7).png WCEp215Mistake(2).png WCEp215Mistake(10).png Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg FloraTecnaCloackWCEp216.png Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (6).jpg Mitzi216.gif Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg WCEp217Mistake (1).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (4).png WCEp217Mistake1 (6).png ShillyHecate - WCEp217.png WinxWitches - WCEp217(1).jpg WinxWitches - WCEp217(2).jpg S2E18.3.jpg WCEp218Mistake(3).png Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219(2).png WCEp219Mistake(1).png Wave Shield.png WCEp220Mistake(1).png WCEp220(1).png WCEp220Mistake(4).png Flora Ski.png MusaFloraBrandonRivenSkiSweater - WCEp220.png Flora -2- Camping.jpg Florabeach.jpg WCEp221Mistake(5).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(4).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png Stella, Flora, Helia - Ep222.png WCEp222(10).png WCEp223Mistake1.png WCEp223(1).png FloraCivilian3.JPG Flora healing tree of life.png Tree of Life Winx Club.jpg WCEp223(3).png Flora & Helia.jpg 0 (4).jpg WCEp223(4).png WCEp223(5).png WCEp225Mistake(1).png 55.jpg HandFloKiss.jpeg WCEp225Mistake(6).png WCEp225Mistake(8).png WCEp225Mistake(9).png WCEp226Mistake(1).png WCEp226Mistake(2).png Power of seasons & sound barrier.png Floradf.jpg WCEp226(6).png |-|Season 3= Chiemra.JPG Chimera, Stella - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, The Winx - Ep301(1).jpg Flora & Helia S3E1.jpg FloraEF.png 302-flora-wings.jpg Wrapping ivy 302.png 302-flora-sleeves.jpg 302-mistake-bloom.jpg 302-bloom-missing-crown.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303 (2).jpg 303-mistake2.jpg 303-mistake3.jpg Revert Chords 2.png Relocaton Spell 2.jpg 304 convergence.png 304-flora-mistake.png WCEp304Mistake2.png WCep304Mistake.png WCEp305Mistake(2).png La.jpg Tressa reuniting with Aisha.png Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png WCEp307.png Bloom nightmare.png Stella's head band is pink.jpg IMG 3116.jpg Musa's wings are gone.jpg WCEp309Mistake(2).png WCEp310Mistake(1).png Glitter Dust.png WCEp310(4).png WCEp310Mistake(2).png Naturesymphony.jpg Nature symphony 2.png WCEp311Mistake(1).png WCEp311(2).png WCEp311Mistake(2).png Convergence musa layla 2.png No crown.png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Miele, Flora - Ep312 (1).jpg Hand Held.png Miele and Flora.png Flora season three.png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg Miele, Flora - Ep312 (2).jpg Protect.png Miele and Flora.jpg Saved.png Enchantix earn.png WCEp312(2).png Black Willow 2.jpg Miele, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Digit, Lockette, Chatta - Ep312.jpg Flora's FD Signature is Missing.png Glowing Ivy.png Crying.png Luxuriant ivy 314.png Magic bass boom.png WCEp315(1).png WCEp315Mistake(1).png WCEp315Mistake(2).png Flora+Helia.jpg WCEp317Mistake(2).png WCEp317Mistake(3).png Green luxurious ivy 317.png Ring of Fairy Dust 3.png WCEp317(5).png Screen Shot 2012-11-02 at 9.36.14 PM.png FloradC.jpg 3x18-FloraShieldForm4.jpg 3x18-FloraTestAttack.jpg Floraraincoat3.jpg Valtor is Coming.PNG Winter edge.png Nova - Episode 319.jpg BikerOutfitsWCEp319.jpg 3x19-MFLBikesD.jpg Bikee.jpg WCEp319Mistake(6).png 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg WCEp320Mistake(9).png FloraStellaLayla.jpg Tiny.png Flora-Enchantix-the-winx-club-14969748-477-350.jpg WCEp322Mistake(2).png Shoot Icy3.jpg MuFlTeAiBlDisco.png Flondra.jpg Flora-winx-flora-7261547-441-336-1-.jpg Morphix Shiel 323 2.png Luxurious ivy 323.png LuxuriantIvyWCEp323.png Ep323Mistake(4).png FloraPjsWCEp324.png Ep324(1).png Winx activating water stars.jpg ImagesCAA2NS48.2.jpg Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg RetrivalofReality - WCEp324(3).png Green luxurious ivy.png Ep324Mistake(7).png Tecna's below wings.png 295129 105071386309287 249699320 n.jpg Ep325(1).png 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg Ep325Mistake(9).png Water and nature.png Layla Flora.jpg |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4014.jpg 4015.jpg 4022.jpg 4026.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg 4031.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (1).jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg F&H - S4E1 (3).jpg 4043.jpg 4046.jpg Teachers.png Floramagic.jpg Morphix Surfboard.png NatureDust.png Nature Dust 2.PNG FloraattackedbyFairyHunter.jpg Clarice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Clarice, Flora, Griselda - Ep401 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (5).jpg S4 E02 Tecna's missing shorts.png Flora & Helia S4E2 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (4).png Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258248-512-384.jpg Ep402(3).png MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png MiniWinx S04E02 (3).png MiniWinx S04E02 (4).png Green luxurious ivy 402.png StFlMuBlTeCamping.png Green luxurious ivy 402 3.png Liana Chain.PNG FloraIvyEnch2.jpg Ep402(5).png FloraandMusa.jpg FlMuAiTeStTravel4.jpg BloomStellaandFlorawithdrinks.jpg Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Ws4ep3 fairypets.png Flora-the-winx-club-14603493-450-326.jpg Ep403(3).png Ep403(5).png Ep403(6).png Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (2).jpg Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg LuxuriantIvyEp404.png Winx club season 4 episode 3.png FloraLP.JPG Musa, Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Musa, Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Mistakes.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg 607 109116712631672 82410442 n.jpg Return to nature 405 2.png Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg WinxPaintingOutfits.png Flora -4- Painting.jpg Image 1 (42).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg 7CE5AB29-AD54-4D0C-ABD7-C59A4F1305EA.jpeg Dragon fury 406.png Protective force field.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg SummerthunderEp407(1).png Double eclipse 407.png Autumn wind 407.png Autumn wind 407 4.png AutumnWindEp407(2).png Autumn wind 407 4.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (3).jpg Coco.png Ep408Mistake(2).png Flora & Helia S4E8 (2).png 650239.jpg FloraCG.jpg Winter rose 408.png Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png Breath of the world 408.png 3.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258250-400-267.jpg Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(2).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(3).png Magical echo 409.png Winter rose 409.png Spring ring 409.png SpringRing&Sonicscreen - Ep409.png Morphix barrier 410 3.png WinterRoseEp410.png Plasma wall 410.png Autumn wind 410.png Winter rose 410 3.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(1).png Winx, Mike - Ep410(2).png WCEp411Mistake3.png Flora4.jpg Breath of the world 411.png Breath of the world 411 2.png Winter rose 411.png Worrying Flora RoseXinh.jpg WCEp411Mistake5.png WCEp411Mistake6.png Winx Club - Ep412 (1).jpg Summer thunder 413.png Autumn wind 413.png Heliaflora.jpg Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S4E13.png Ep414(1).png Tumblr nt9z02srz91ubbg4uo1 400.jpg S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png s4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png Flora & Helia S4E15 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (3).png ,...2.jpg Floraexercise4.png Winx picnic 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Winter Rose & Super Prism.PNG Sally, Darma, Mitzi, The Winx - Episode 415 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-06h35m28s6.png Tumblr nt9z70PIas1ubbg4uo1 500.jpg Florapjs4.jpg Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg TeAiFl4Pajamas.jpg Tumblr nt9z86566g1ubbg4uo1 1280.jpg Andy and his band helping the Winx.png Ep416Mistake(3).png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Super prism 416.png Summer thunder 416.png Autumn wind 416.png Flora & Helia S4E16 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E16 (3).jpg Ep417(1).png Dark 6.png WinterRoseEp417(1).png MegaWattMorphixWaveHarmonicAttackEp417.png R.png Flora helia3.jpg Summer thunder 418.png Summer thunder 418 2.png Ep419Mistake(2).png FloraS4.jpg Breath of nature 419.png Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Shocked Flora RoseXinh.jpg Angry Flora RoseXinh.jpg Breath of nature + superior order.png Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg Breath of Nature.png Aisha's travel outfit.png WCEp420Mistake(6).png Bdcam 2012-08-04 09-26-33-678.jpg Flora & Helia S4E20 (3).jpg Black Circle - Episode 421 (3).jpg Helia and Flora.png L-N-layla-and-nabu-26859128-103-120.jpg Jason office nice shoot.jpg Chit chat.jpg Winter rose 421.png Season 4's hair.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Untamable Nature.jpg 650253.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg Flora & Helia S4E23 (1).jpg Love Near the Campfire.jpg Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Happy Flora RoseXinh.jpg Autumn wind 425.png Autumn wind 425 2.png Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending JmeAcfr.png Screenshots Floraheart.jpg HeliaFlora - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(2).png RiHeAiFlMu - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png Halia and Flora in Season 5.PNG 528120 137817173028768 488895424 n.jpg Krystal, Helia, Flora - Episode 503 (1).jpg Meet Krystal.jpg Goodbye Flora, Hello Krystal.jpg Healix awake.png 4750.jpg Flora and Krystal.jpg LexiFloraEp522.png 212px-Flora sirenix infinite ocean.jpg ThCAXHF3RH.jpg FloraBonding.png SailorOutfitFlora.PNG FlorA 2.jpg The-spill-04.jpg Image 8735 (4).jpg Image 9993 (2).jpg Image 211 (3).jpg Image 1211 (4).jpg Image 511 (1).jpg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg 1480.jpg 1470.jpg Flora bonds with Daisyree.jpg Stoned Flora.jpg Winx s5 new outfits.png Flora Season 5 BelievixinStella.PNG 9b7f33fa431196096b823a7fc21fff8b.jpg Flora Shocked BelievixinStella.PNG Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg Tecna Musa Flora & Stella.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 5.jpg Fc8223a165e308b2098b00feab68cdcb.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 34.jpg FloraShockedS5Ep6.PNG 90.jpg Flora 509.jpg 140.jpg Winx-saison-5-les-sorties-mondiales 3820295-L.png Musa Flora.jpg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg FloraEp515.jpg Help.jpg 630.jpg 730.jpg 1240.jpg Flora & Musa.jpg 80.jpeg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg RD3.png 190.jpeg 240.jpeg 1920.jpg Harmonix Flora.jpg 1224760 1369950716904 full.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-21h53m11s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png 944361 117503168451651 1056130877 n.jpg MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg Winx-Club-Flora-image-winx-club-flora-36359548-256-256.jpg 1250.jpeg Musa telling Tecna it was not her dream.PNG 4160.jpg 4170.jpg S5E25cafeteria.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 7.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake.png FloraS5BandWHat.png Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (6).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (5).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (4).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (3).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (2).jpg Krystal reassuring Flora.png Flora Sad S5.png The Winx, Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (3).jpg Summer thunder 502.png Summer Thunder 2.png Spring Ring with Icy.png Spring ring 505 2.png Spring Ring Flora S5.PNG Spring-4.jpg Autumn wind 505.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Autumn wind 506 2.png Autumn wind 506.png WinxPajamasS5.png Winx Club - Episode 515 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (5).jpg Flora & Helia S5 BelievixinStella.PNG 2010.jpeg 1980.jpeg 1200.jpg Harmonix Album.jpg Constricting vine 501.png VoiceofForestEp6.PNG FloraMusaDiscoWHighlights.png GreenGrowth.png Green Growth 1.jpg Green growth 510 2.png Green Burst.2.jpg Fall Vortex 510.jpg Fall vortex 511 2.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m57s255.png StellaAishaFloraFlowerPrincess.png WinxS5Ep14Swimsuits.png FloraDesfileModasT5.png FloraTecnaS5Volleyball.png Dancing whirl 4.png Petal Hurricane 2.jpg Petal hurricane 515.png Gaia's defense 526.png Lotus flower m3.png Lotus flower 524.png Digital strike + lotus flower 519.png Nature punch.png Spring's pedal 2.png Spring's pedal.png Flower of sirenix 3.png Flower of sirenix 2.png Flower of sirenix.png Breath of the Ocean 2.png Images Warning 2.jpg Warning.jpg 944283 117490295119605 713245081 n.jpg 431939 121432024725432 1120398198 n.jpg Sad talkbox.png 198968 255099597968614 135906186 n.jpg Too CUTE.jpg Flora & Helia Back-Together.jpg Heliadance.jpg Image999.jpg Image111.jpg Flora12.jpg Image55.jpg Image22.jpg |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg Screenshots 008 (1).jpg 096.jpg 152.jpg 200.jpg 287.jpg Bloomix 5.jpg Mythix Wands.jpg Mythix 12.jpg Calavera 8.jpg Headphone Musa.jpg Daphne's Party.jpg Tide of sirenix 601.png Aura of sirenix 601.png Flower of sirenix 601.png Musa's neckless is missing.png Stella's arm ribbon is missing.png Flora's transperency is missing.png 601 sirenix convergence.png Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Morphix cushion 2.png Morphix cushion 3.png Morphix cushion 4.png --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg 1393410 728566780504296 3050341 n.jpg Index 2.jpg S6E03.2.jpg S6E03.4.jpg FloreleCloudtower.jpg S6E03.7.jpg S6E03.8.jpg MieleAttack.jpg Petal hurricane 603.png Deafening chords 603.png Naiad's attack 603.png 212px-1392667 686764858023530 58103979 n.jpg Index 3.jpg 604(2).jpg Capture-20170430-202303.png Flora underwater.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36628106-1600-899.jpg Episode 601 (2).png Flora-filled bolt 604.png Flora-filled bolt 604 2.png Flora-filled bolt 604 3.png Spring shower 604.png Spring shower 604 2.png Spring shower 604 3.png Flora 1.jpg Lilac vortex 605.png Lilac vortex 605 2.png Morphix cloud 605 2.png Capture-20170430-202614.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h04m19s251.png 605 (2).png Water bolt 605.png FJgAJDrCORk.jpg 5w03u5F1kgQ.jpg E4BlVlAfMto.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36478302-688-384.jpg 07 The Lost Library 05139.jpg Flower.png Winxroxy.png Winxroxy2.png Winxroxy3.png P.txt 41.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg 07 The Lost Library 26683.jpg 07 The Lost Library 28936.jpg 07 The Lost Library 29186.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30074.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30467.jpg Flora-filled bolt 607.png Morphix trap 607.png Water bolt 608.png Water bolt 608 2.png Lilac vortex 608.png Lilac vortex 608 2.png Volcanic attack 608.png The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900 2.jpg Flora-filled bolt 608.png S6E08.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png S6E08.2.png IMG 4450.jpg Magical vine trap 609.png Magical vine trap 609 2.png Magical vine trap 609 3.png Image9.jpg Y-jomB1x4Ww.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-06-23-12h29m01s103.png 11040401 819287901490258 8524817251211940933 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-19h26m42s3.png Natural key.png Capture 007 18052014 101846 158.png S6E10.4.jpg Lenugia 1.jpg Greenhouse2.png Lenugia 2.jpg Lilac vortex 612.png Water bolt 612.png Tecna's wings are missing s6.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h07m34s33.png thevampireskidnap.png Capture 004 01062014 115726 732.png Ray of pure light 612 3.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h11m28s44.png Capture 002 01062014 115452 751.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h53m29s18.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h31m33s185.png Missing legs 613.png Lenugia 3.jpg IMG 4446.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h30m12s142.png Breeze blast.png Codice segreto.jpg Eldora Ep14 4.jpg Bloom's Missing Bracelet.jpg Magical vine trap 614.png The Winx and Eldora.png Eldora Ep14 13.jpg Mix Up Wands.jpg Flora's mom!.png S.Plant 9.jpg S.Plant 12.jpg S.Plant 13.jpg Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png 1948239 279358772231332 7678012765159440843 n.jpg Mythix 1.jpg Mythix 2.jpg Mythix Transform Ep15.jpg Natural camoliger 615.png Oculta 4.jpg Evergreen Blow.png Bracelet.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-19h48m42s25.png 10346299 783331895019990 1271880466236250116 n.jpg Bracelet 3.jpg F & H Ep 17.jpg B0R8rELnTH0.jpg F & H Ep 17 (2).jpg F & H Ep 17 (3).jpg F & H Ep 17 (4).jpg S6E17.2.jpg M VHD VmFc4.jpg -jq5hQrkWbA.jpg Mythix1.PNG Fearwood-0.png Mythix4.PNG 06lWqm HIM.jpg WinxFearWood1.png Transform Ep17.jpg Bloomix pic.png Magical vine trap 617.png Wc617.png F & H Ep17 (5).jpg FugRjOVdIlQ.jpg rWXgi21v-_M.jpg GzBg34O6hZk.jpg Mthyix6.PNG T88d-tTxjRE.jpg IH2ylPqMge8.jpg 9SsBePvr76s.jpg Aura of leaf.png Aura of leaf 3.png Aura of leaf 2.png Evergreen ray.png 6gjgIeBjxNE.jpg KjbGJcXv-4c.jpg Magic Totem 3D.jpg Life essence.png POvII9z5Ixo.jpg 7a1e543edee6f59fca9daafed0f59df8.jpg Myhtix23.PNG Life essence 4.png Musa & Flora.jpg BvKjOuzmDIU.jpg Flora Ep 18 (6).jpg Flora Crying Ep18.jpg F & H Ep 18 (6).jpg F & H Ep 18 (7).jpg Chlorophyll bolt 618.png Lilac vortex 618.png Flora's Wings.jpg Flora Ep 18.jpg Flora Ep 18 (2).jpg Flora Ep 18 (3).jpg Flora Ep 18 (4).jpg Flora Ep 18 (5).jpg Spring shower 618.png Spring shower 618 2.png F & H Ep 18.jpg F & H Ep 18 (2).jpg F & H (4).jpg FE 2.jpg Silver Spear.jpg Silver Spear 3.jpg Legendarium Key 3.jpg F & H Ep 18 (3).jpg F & H Ep 18 (4).jpg F & H Ep 18 (5).jpg 619 -2.png A, T & F.jpg LIBRARY OF SOLARIA EP19.jpg LOS 2.jpg M, A &F.jpg Lilac vortex 619.png 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg S6E20.jpg Volcanic attack 620.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-01h41m47s2.png Q2OelhTKqcs.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-09-21h54m16s226.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-09-22h00m35s58.png IMG 4379.jpg Chlorophyll bolt 621.png IuO2AA7umpM.jpg W8nRxX20KS8.jpg Techno Magic Vision 3.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-09-22h10m56s88.png S6E22.8.jpg Magical Vine Grab 622 2.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h41m48s117.png S6E22.13.jpg Clearing of Rumpelstiltskin.png Mythix244.PNG Wrapping Flame 622 4.png Ws5e5OO923k.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg NryVuorrgIk.jpg XwwQwp1kd14.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-19h23m57s148.png GX0inF52W0g.jpg Gh4S7C8r6Ic.jpg Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex.png Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex 2.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-22h23m29s245.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-22h32m48s125.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m51s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m38s63.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m34s193.png Chlorophyll bolt 624 2.png Chlorophyll bolt 624 4.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h25m13s18.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h34m09s0.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h34m16s59.png YVyzgekdOYg.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-08-16h23m37s199.png Faru00AGyNg.jpg Chlorophyll Bolt + Water Bolt 2.png Lilac Vortex 626 2.png 1557250 750318905001458 1738516565 o.jpg |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending S7 Opening Credits.png S7 Ending Credits.png Repeated cutscenes Flora Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png TimeTravelS7.png Time Travel.png Time Travel 2.png Time Travel 3.png Flora Time Travel.png Screenshots FloraBloomAisha S7 Ladybug.png WinxS7LeopardOutfit.png 7x01 Tecna Mistake.jpg 1 1.jpg Magic Barrier 7x01.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01.png Transformation 7x01.png Magical vine nest 701.png Morphix cage 701 2.png 7x01 Flora Mistake 1.jpg 7x01 Flora Mistake 2.jpg Bloomix 7x01.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-21h15m21s115.png WinxStoneofMemories - WCEp702.png 2 1.jpg WinxRetroOutfit - WCEp702.png Transformation 7x02.png Winx and Roxy 703.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-21-22h46m28s15.png Transformation 7x03.png Valley of Fruit 3.png Stella & Brandon S7E4 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-18h03m40s67.png Valley of Fruit.png F&H - S7E4.png Flora 7x04.jpg Bow.png 7x04 Tecna Mistake.jpg F&H - S7E4 (1).png 7x04 Aisha Mistake.jpg Transformation 7x04.png 7x05 Tecna Mistake.jpg Stone of Memories S07E05 5.png Stone of Memories S07E05 6.png Dino Winx.jpg Flora 7 Dinosaur.jpg Dino Hatch.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Transformation 7x05.png Winx Club - Episode 705 Mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 705 Mistake 2.png Maintenance.png flora s7 cute.png Miele, Ladybug, Winx - Ep706.jpg Miele, Ladybug, Flora - Ep706.jpg Children of Nature.png Transformation 7x06.png Flora Drained.jpg FloraFreed.jpg SistersFM.jpg Transformation 7x07.png Flowering shell 707.png Flowering shell 707 2.png Natural whisper 707.png Natural whisper 707 2.png Flora & Amarok.png 6 0.jpg FloraAmarok.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-14-23h36m17s62.png Capture 011 04022016 221121 215.png Amarok - The Clumsy One !.jpg FloraBooks.jpg Capture 028 04022016 220119 128.png Transformation 7x08.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-13-20h54m14s190.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-13-20h56m15s191.png Transformation 7x09.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-14-22h13m42s213.png Sonic percussion 709 2.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-14-22h22m11s225.png Natural whisper 709.png Natural whisper 709 2.png Natural whisper 709 3.png Florandhelia.png Transformation 7x10.png Burning scales 710.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-01h55m00s134.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-01h55m07s200.png Transformation 7x11.png Breath of spring 711.png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (11).png Winx S07E11 (12).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Winx S07E11 (19).png Transformation 7x12.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-18h11m51s42.png 10 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-18h12m17s58.png Transformation 7x13.png Winx Club - Episode 713 - Mistakes 4.png Winx Club - Episode 713 - Mistakes 5.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Winx 7x14.jpg Transformation 7x14.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-18h25m32s64.png Breath of spring 714.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-18-04h59m16s211.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-17h08m44s113.png Transformation 7x15.png Shine Like A Diamond.png Breath of Lynphea.png Vampire of fire.png Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S6E16.png Tumblr nw0v8phfMU1ttp48eo8 500.png Transformation 7x16.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h42m05s706.png Spring Shield.png Breath of Linphea 716.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Blanket of leaves.png Natural whisper 718.png Transformation 7x18 -2.png Banana Day Aisha and Nex Flora and Helia.jpg Transformation 7x19.png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (5).png Natural Magic.png Infantine Spell 2.png Infantine Spell 3.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m55s309.png 14 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-14h53m03s73.png Transformation 7x21.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake.png Dance of the Tides 721 4.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 4.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 8.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 9.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 10.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 12.png Royal orchard 3.png Strength of the Magiwolf.png Strength of the Magiwolf 3.png Transformation 7x23.png Burning scales 723.png Flaming attack 723 3.jpg Double tornado 6.png Swarm of ice 2.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-29-20h01m11s329.png Tornado of Lightning Bolts 2.png 13398459 101868053576190 301801722 n.jpg Flora & Helia S7E25.jpg Transformation 7x26.png Combine Attack 2.png Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 3.png Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 4.png Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 5.png Irresistible Winx.png |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Flora - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Winx Concert S8E1.png Transformation 8x02.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 4.png Flora S8E3.png Cosmix Power 7.png Cosmix Power 10.png Winx 804 Mistake.png Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Cosmix Power 805 5.png Winx 805 Mistake.png Cosmix Power 806 2.png Cosmix Power 806 4.png Cosmix Power 806 7.png Cosmix Power 806 8.png Transformation 8x07.png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (2).png Nex Royal S8E8.png Transformation 8x08.png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (1).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (2).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (3).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (4).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Winx S8 Casual S8E10.png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png EP10 Song.png Flora Date S8E11.png Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (2).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png Shield of Light 813 2.jpg Rain of Petals 813.jpg FTMA Beach Attire -1.png Stella Beach Attire -1.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= FloraNick.png Talking plant & flora.png FloraSP(Sp1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraMusaSp1(1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg FloMuKnuSp1.jpg Super pollen.png Fire wall Nick 2.png FloraTecnaSp1(1).png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg MuFloTeSp1(1).jpg FloraSp1(1).png FloraMusaSp1(2).jpg FloraSp1(2).png FloraSp1(3).png FloraTecnaSp1(2).jpg FloraTecnaSp1(1).jpg FloraSp1(4).png Ri&MuFl - Sp1.png The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraSp1.jpg The Winx - Special 1 (6).jpg FloraMusaSp1(3).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg FlRiMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (10).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg RiMuFl - Sp1.png RivenFloraMusa - WCSp1.png MusaFloraFaragonda - Sp1.png GriFaMuFl - Sp1(1).png The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraTecna - Sp1(1).png Happy talkbox.png BloomFlora - Sp1(1).png BloomFlora - Sp1(2).png KaiSeleMusFloSp1.png PaStFlMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Flora, Bloom, Palladium - Special 1 (1).jpg |-|Revenge of the Trix= Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png FloraSp2(1).png FloraSp2(2).png FloraKikoSp2.png FloraSp2(3).png WinxSp2(1).png FloraSp2(4).png FloraSp2(5).png FloraSp2(6).png FloraSp2(8).png FloraSp2(7).png FloraSp2(9).png Super pollen nick 2.png Super pollen 5.PNG Golden Pollen - Special 2.jpg FlMuStTe - Sp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(2).png FloraSp2(10).png FloraPumpkinMirtaSp2.png WinxSp2(2).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(3).png |-|The Battle for Magix= Musa worried for Bloom Nick.png StelMusFloKikSp3.png Winx-4.jpg FloraMirtaSp3(1).png FloraMirtaSp3(2).png Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Flower Twister Nick.png TeStMuFlMi - Sp3.png TeStFlMi - Sp3.png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Aisha - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg StFlAiPi - Sp4.png Winx-4-14.jpg Winx cheering.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Flora, Stella, Pixies - Special 4 (1).jpg FlTeDiBrHe - Sp4.png Flora's Daydream (2) Nick.jpg Flora's Daydream (1) Nick.jpg AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeFlMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiStFl - Sp4(1).png AiStFl - Sp4(2).png Tecna, Musa, Flora - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg AiTeFl - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg FloraSp4.png Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg FloraFaragonda - Sp4.png Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Flora